Love at 50th Sight
by GleeFan101
Summary: Kurt notcies a change in Pucks behaviour and wonders why. If only Kurt knew Puck was falling for him.


_Chapter 1_

Kurt Hummel woke up to the sound of Idina Menzel belting out Defying Gravity and even though he loved her and Wicked he was quick to turn it off as his bed was the priority right now. Knowing that if he stayed in bed a minute longer he would be in a rush to get to school, Kurt got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After showering and doing his daily moisturising routine he headed to pick out his outfit for the day. After almost 30 minutes choosing his outfit, Kurt settled on a Marc Jacobs jacket with matching skinny jeans and boots. He headed upstairs to find his dad eating breakfast while reading the morning newspaper.

"Moring dad" Kurt managed to say while yawning.

"Morning son, sleep well?"

"Not to bad thanks, was on the phone to Mercedes till late so pretty tired"

"Get a coffee down you and you'll soon wake up"

"Well I've got some time before school so I'll head to the Lima Bean, I'll be home around five, love you dad". Kurt gave his dad a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards the front door.

"Love you to kid" As Burt returned back to reading his paper Kurt headed outside to his car and was quick to get in and get the heater running due to the cold morning. Once warmed up Kurt headed over to Tina's house to give her a lift to McKinley but first stopping at the Lima Bean to get a cappuccino and a low fat muffin, feeling a lot better they headed to school all the while talking about musicals and cooking recipes (both Tina and Kurt loved to cook). Once parked they headed into the bustling halls of McKinley and headed to their lockers where they found Mercedes dripping in green slushy,

"I'm going to kill Karofsky!" shouted Mercedes.

Kurt who didn't want to get slushy on his clothes was wary to get too close to Mercedes decided to compliment Mercedes,

"Even with slushy you still look amazing!"

"I second that, let's go the to bathroom and get you cleaned up" said Tina as she started leading Mercedes down the hall to the toilets, Kurt followed thinking that they will be making many trips to the toilets today and that it was a good job he brought spare clothes.

It was 3pm and McKinley high school was soon emptying of people, only to leave the participants of school clubs behind. Kurt (who indeed had to have an outfit change during lunchtime) headed down to the choir room for his favourite part of the day. Kurt loved everyone in Glee club except one Noah 'Puck' Puckerman who until recently had made Kurt's life a living hell with slushy's, name bashing and dumpster dives. Although since joining Glee club Puck has done nothing negative towards Kurt, Kurt still hasn't forgiven him for making his school days a nightmare. Kurt is gay and Puck and so many other people have a problem with it but Kurt knows that they are stupid people who just can't handle how fabulous he is. Everyone once in their seats as Kurt entered the choir room but there was no sign of Mr Schue.

"Over here White boy" shouted Mercedes from the other end of the choir room. She was seating with Tina, Artie, Rachel and Finn while Quinn, Britney and Santana sat in the middle section of the seats and finally Mike, Sam and Puck on the end talking about what heard like the most sexiest super models. Kurt made his way over the Mercedes and sat down just as Principal Figgins entered the room.

"Sorry Glee club, but Mr Schuester has had to leave due to illness so Glee club is cancelled for today" he turned and left as quick as he had come.

"Oh well, how about dinner at mine tonight Kurt?" Mercedes said while making sure Rachel couldn't hear as Kurt knew the invitation was only for him but Rachel would invite herself if she heard.

"Umm I've actually got to cook for my dad tonight and I wanted to try a new recipe me and Tina were talking about so I need to stop by the store to pick some ingredients up"

"No problem, can I hitch a lift home?

"I would say yes but I'm going to stuff for a bit seeing as Glee is cancelled, what to join me?"

"I hate studying so I'll leave it for today, see you later" she jumped to her feet and left with the others and Kurt was now left alone in the choir room. He headed to the library and studied for an hour before heading out to his car. His car was the only car left apart from a old pickup truck, he jumped and went to start the engine but the engine was having over thoughts. No matter how hard Kurt tried his engine would not start and he had never watched is dad work with cars so would have no idea where to start in fixing it. Deciding to call his dad to pick him up, Kurt reached for phone only to find his battery died. Cursing in his head Kurt resigned himself to walking which he knew would scuff his boots so much that he would never wear them again. Stepping outside Kurt came face to face with Puck which was the last person he wanted to see and knew this would be a pointless conversation.

"Everything alright Hummel"?

"If it was I wouldn't be leaving my car to walk home would i?" said Kurt while giving his bitch stare.

"Hey don't go all bitchy on me, I saw you having trouble form my truck and thought I would come be a good guy and help"

"And why on earth would you want to help me? You never talk to me so why now?"

"Because we are both in Glee club and people in the club each other"

"Yes but you have never helped before and we have been in Glee together for a while now so if this is some of stupid little joke, you can just forget it ok?" Kurt turned to leave but was stopped when Puck grabbed his arm.

"I'm not joking Hummel, I want to help you so stop being a bitch and let me look at your car" he released Kurt's arm.

"Fine, it just won't start"

Puck headed over to the car and opened the bonnet where lots of smoke came billowing out.

"I'm good with cars Hummel but I've have no idea why you have stuffed the engine with dildo's"

"WHAT! OMG THAT WAS KAROFSKY AND THE OTHER STUPID JOCKS!"

"Calm down Hummel, your dads a mechanic right? So it won't cost you a thing".

"I know but its just hassle! Why can't they leave me and my stuff alone! I'm going to go home so I can get my dad to pick it up"

"I'll give you al if you like?"

"Umm that would be really nice Puck"

The car journey to Kurt's house was silent and all Kurt could think about was how nice Puck's arms were. Kurt thought Puck was very hot but because of his personality Kurt had no interest, that and Puck was straight as ruler. They pulled up in front of Kurt's house and the lights were off which told Kurt his dad was still working.

"Thanks Puck, I owe you"

"How about blowjob to say thank you?" Puck was staring at Kurt with a devilish grin.

"How about no! but still thanks"

"No problem dude"

Kurt stepped out of the car and as soon as the door was shut, Puck sped off down the road. As Kurt took out his key he couldn't help but notice how nice Puck could be.


End file.
